


Cain teaches Abel to fight

by general_ike



Series: The Cain Chronicles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cain is pretty cool, Cain teaches Abel how to fight, I Came Up With This, cain is now officially well respected, just doesnt want to teach Abel though, not abel's actual attitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_ike/pseuds/general_ike
Summary: Abel learns how to fight. Taught by Cain. CAIN'S PERSPECTIVE.





	1. Chapter 1

"Abel, no! Not like that! You parry like THIS, not THAT!"  
"I'm parrying wrong? Didn't I tell you that my skills are somewhat rusty since leaving the knights?"  
"No, your skills are more rusty than you think they are! I've been teaching the younger recruits for a while now, and with all the new knights I have to keep my game up! Nobody would expect that I'M the one training the knights at this rate!"  
"Thanks again, Cain, for reteaching battle skills so I can fight again. I told Est that I'd learn how to fight.."  
_Teaching Abel is going to be a wreck if he just doesn't want to learn. I told him that I would teach him in my free time, and here I am. Teaching Abel how to fight again so he can protect Est is going to be the worst. I don't have much time between teaching the recruits with Titania, asking Marth if I need to teach them anything else before dinner, eating lunch, training the recruits with Titania until dinner, and eating dinner. The only time I'm free is after dinner. Abel asked me, I couldn't refuse. To be fair, Abel doesn't care how much sleep I need. He comes in whenever he wants. I should ask Marth if he could be signed up with the next set of new recruits._  
I let out a sigh. Abel didn't seem to notice, as he was walking to his horse.  
"Cain, I can clearly see that you're distracted by something. If you need to talk to me about it, you can. But if you think that I would train with you when you push me to exceed YOUR expectations, then you're wrong."  
I turned around and sighed again. I went into the castle and saw Marth.  
"Something wrong, Cain?"  
"Abel. He's not putting that much effort into training. Ditched out and left early because he doesn't think that he would train with me so I could push him harder to exceed the expectations that I use for the recruits."  
"The new batch of recruits starts tomorrow, right? I'll go let him know--"  
"You know, I'm right here! I can hear whatever you're saying!" Abel retorted, walking into the throne room.  
"Abel, we were just talking about you. I think that you should probably join the new batch of recruits starting tomorrow. Cain probably doesn't want to be wasting his limited free time on trying to catch you up with them. How does that sound?" Marth asked.  
"What? Why? Is it because I don't like your expectations, Cain? Don't you use that same set of standards on the recruits anyways?" Abel asked.  
"No. It's just I have such little free time, with training the new recruits. I think it would be easier for me to train you with the other recruits," I said.  
"It's just not fair to have Cain be training you differently than all the other recruits. Teaching how to parry is hard, especially with the new expectations that have to be put in place for the recruits and Cain having to switch between using the expectations on the recruits and not using them on you. Seems like those expectations are going to stay the same," Marth said.  
Abel looked between Marth and I nervously. He didn't want to leave Est by herself, running the shop. I was expecting that he wouldn't train with the new batch of recruits tomorrow. But what I heard from him was really surprising.  
"Yeah. I'll train with the new recruits, since my skills are that rusty. What's the age group of them?"  
"Around our age. Why don't you head home and come back tomorrow morning? Travel from your place to here on a daily basis?" Marth asked, "mind you, the other recruit trainer- Titania- might be a little bit tougher than Cain is. Ike sometimes helps them too. Or he trains the ones who want to be foot soldiers after the first day, since Cain and Titania are working with the potential cavalier units which is a pretty small group."  
Abel left. Marth turned to me, and looked me dead in the eye.  
"I've noticed you've been stressed after training Abel recently. Is it because he's been a hard person to train?"  
"Yeah, yeah. He has. He starts off doing everything wrong, and by the time it's over, we have to extend it to the next day. Unfortunately, today was the THIRD day of parrying attacks. Doesn't take one or two short sessions for him to learn to parry, but THREE. This has been usually happening with all of his skills. Takes about three evening sessions."  
"Alright, Cain. Go do whatever you need to do. Get some rest. Shower. You look pretty sweat drenched. Get a fresh outfit for tomorrow out."  
"Thanks."  
I actually really appreciate that Marth came to my aid when I told him Abel was being a trouble trainee. Hopefully, he gets better when there are not one, but TWO of us hanging around and teaching recruits, eh? Abel would lose his mind the day after tomorrow. Bet he'll be scared that there's three of us talking tomorrow about the expectations for the knights in each sector.  
I walked outside the next day to see Abel and Marth arguing. Abel was saying that he didn't want to be in the recruit team, because it clearly shows that he's weak. Marth was countering on the fact that Abel's skills are rustier than a rusty iron sword. Ike walked out with me and Titania.  
"Is that a filty new recruit?" Ike asked me. They were both as confused as I was on the arguing.  
"No, that's Abel. He just has rusty skills and needs to train up so he can protect Est. I don't know why he's arguing with Marth, though," I replied.  
"Est said she wanted to train up, too! Her skills are better than mine, and she's been working with Minerva!"  
"Abel, calm down. We're going to have to settle this like regular people. I don't think we need a pegasus unit here."  
"Then I'm not going to train with the new recruits!"  
"You intend to protect your wife with THAT bad of skills? You don't even know the _basics _of what you should know how to do! I clearly know what I'm talking about--"__  
"NO! I AM NOT GOING TO!" Abel yelled.  
Est had clearly made her way over, as she had thought it had started. Ike told her that introductions and group choices didn't start for another hour. But... Abel hasn't been this mad before. Did he just want to get private lessons out of me so he could run the shop? Certainly Est is clearly capable of running the shop they set up herself, although they haven't had much business yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abel's little weeb attitude is bad.

"I said I'm not going to train with you guys! You all are terrible! Especially you, Cain! You're the worst! Remember back home how bad your attitude was?"  
All during the lunch break all that could be heard from Abel was harsh comments about how bad we are, and how bad my attitude was. Honestly, the taunting never ended. During the seperate group meetings, Abel had started up the same jeers as Ike told me to go talk to the foot users about the basics. Titania had threatened to stab him with her axe every time he interrupted me. Abel's attitude was just getting worse. Marth had to assign Geoffrey to the cavalry recruits while putting me with Ike and the infantry recruits.  
"Y-you think the jeering from Abel will stop?" I asked Marth a week after the switch had been made.  
"Why? Is he still doing it?" Marth asked.  
"He's still doing it during the lunch break and before training even starts. Some of the recruits defend me each time but it's still not getting through to him that I've changed."  
Marth walked out with me, to see Abel spreading rumors about me to his horse.  
"Abel. Stop. You've been lying about Cain. How do I know? He told me. He's changed for the better, and you are just acting like a stuck up. If you start to spread rumors about him, I'm going to have to execute you. You see, your attitude has changed to be so bad that nobody likes it."  
"No! My attitude is NOT bad! That's where you're wrong!"  
Titania realized what I said about Abel's attitude earlier was true, so she pushed him into the wall.  
"Repeat after me. I am a recruit with a filthy attitude..."  
"I am a recruit with a filthy attitude..."  
"Who has practically no respect..."  
"Who has practically no respect..."  
"And a bad attitude to match."  
"And a bad attitude to match."  
Est walked over and looked at Titania with wide eyes.  
"Go. You shouldn't be here. You're not a recruit."  
Est had turned around to walk home and looked back at Abel. His nose is kind of bleeding, but it was bleeding heavier when Titania had him repeat after her. He must have realized his mistake. Hopefully.  
The recruits from the surrounding immediate area came in as Est had left. Most started to ask why Abel had a bloody nose. His horse had decided to go with Est, as she needed a mount besides her pegasus. Abel wanted to answer the questions about his nose, but Marth told him to stay quiet until most of it was able to be sorted out. Ike, Titania, Geoffrey and I gave the recruits a little extra time before practice started to get things cleared up with Abel. He had left for a few moments to shower so he could get the blood off of his nose. We had started to discuss how we should work with rude recruits when Abel came out. He looked at me with a somewhat sorry look, as if he didn't really mean to do what he had been doing to me. He looked around to try to talk with other recruits when he realized his horse had come back. Most of the other cavalier recruits were mounted and talking among each other. Geoffrey had ended up moving over to the infantry units while I got switched back to working with Titania. Abel must have noticed we were about to separate into the groups when he came up to me.  
"Listen, Cain. I really shouldn't have been rude to you- or anyone, for that matter. I didn't mean to insult you at all, or waste your precious little free time. I understand you're a lot busyier than when we were back home-- because of Jagen. I don't expect you to accept my apology right away. I just wanted to let you know I'm really, REALLY sorry about whatever I've said or done to make you dislike me. I don't want to dishonor anybody anymore."  
_Is this what Marth told him to say? Should I accept it? What are the consequences? Is he really speaking from the heart?_  
"After all, I'm only a person, much like yourself. I know I shouldn't have taken the anger I've had welled up in me from the time I had to flee Altea with Est. It wasn't good of me to do that, or take it out on any of you. You're technically my superior in this -and I know I really should be appreciative of this. No, not the apology. For the training. You're a lot better than me," Abel finished up his apology, "I'm assuming you have nothing to do for dinner? If you don't have anything to do, Est is going to make dinner tonight. If you want some, this could be considered an apology." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abel freakin apologized at the end of the last chapter did you see that?

_Why is he wondering what I'm doing for dinner? Plans? Do I have plans? What's Abel trying to make up for?_  
"I think I'm busy, but I can go check..."  
Seeming a little wary of the dinner plan Abel had brought up, I ran inside. The training starts in thirty minutes. I checked the board. Scanning through everyone's plans for the day, I saw nothing for dinner plans. Marth must have realized I was standing at the board and beckoned me over.  
"After Abel showered he mentioned he wanted to let Est cook here tonight for dinner. I didn't want to refuse. I'm going to assume you might not have accepted his apology yet-- that's OK. You've got more things--better things-- to worry about. I'm just happy that Abel finally came to his senses and saw what he had been doing wrong was affecting how other people treated him."  
In the end, though, I did accept Abel's apology. He waited around after training for Est so she could make dinner. I pulled him aside at that point and accepted it. He seemed pretty content. All's well that ends well, huh?  
I realized that Abel was trying a lot harder during training. He made a promise to Est that he would join the knights here-- and he promised me that he would stop being a butt. I hope he will keep the hard work up...

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions for what Cain should do next in the ask box of my tumblr: kirbaghettin  
> Or you can leave suggestions in the comments!


End file.
